


Night Cap

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drinking and Smoking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Just Draco, getting in the mood to go to bed...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Night Cap

[](https://imgur.com/0bsfwOM)   



End file.
